The present invention relates to an optical head apparatus applicable to an optical disc apparatus.
After this type of optical head apparatus is assembled, it is sometimes required to perform an optical adjustment or an exchange and/or a repair of optical components and the like. Accordingly, it is desirable that the structure facilitate the optical adjustment and the like performed after assembly.
The structure of a conventional optical head 10 is shown for example, in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. The optical head 10 shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid Open Application No. 90189/1989.
The optical head 10 has a case body 12 and a lid 13. The outer shape of the case body 12 is rectangular parallelepiped, with the top surface open. In the case body 12 are stored lenses, mirrors, prisms and other optical components 9. A printed circuit board (not indicated in the figure) having a pattern formed is fixed in the lid 13 and this printed circuit board has IC, transistors, condensors, resistors and other electronic components inserted into it and fixed with solder or the like. The circuit configured by wiring these electronic components on the printed circuit board is a laser output control circuit and the like. The lid 13 is placed over the opening of the case body 12 and fixed in place on the case body 12 with screw 11a and 11b.
Two side surfaces of the case body 12 are provided with light receiving element 17 (such as a photodetector) and light emitting element 18 (such as a semiconductor laser). The light receiving element 17 and light emitting element 18 are in electrical contact with contact wiring 15 and 16. Then, in the status where the lid 13 is mounted to the case body 12, the contact wiring 15 (16) is connected to a connector 19 provided on the lid 13. When the contact wiring 15 (16) is connected to the connector 19, the light receiving element 17 and the light emitting element 18 are brought into electrical contact with the electronic components provided in the lid 13.
In a structure such as that described above, after the optical head 10 has been assembled, when readjustment of the optical components 9 inside the case body 12 is performed, it is necessary to remove the lid 13 from the case body 12. However, it is not possible to remove the lid 13 while the contact wiring 15 and 16 are connected to the connector. Accordingly, when the lid 13 is removed from the case body 12, it is necessary to detach the contact wiring 15 and 16 from the connector. In addition, when the optical components 9 are adjusted, the light emitting element 18 and the light receiving element 17 are made active and so it is necessary to connect the contact wiring 15 and 16 to the connector once again after the lid 13 has been removed from the case body 12.
In addition, when position adjustment of the light receiving element 17 on the side surface of the case body 12, it is also necessary to remove the lid 13 from the case body 12.
As has been described above, in a conventional optical head 10, when readjustment and other operations are performed for the optical components 9, it is necessary to remove the contact wiring 15 and 16 from the connector and to reconnect them and these operations require unnecessary time and trouble.